Intertwined
by kate657
Summary: Seven years after their relationship has ended, Nathan and Haley are reunited under unusual circumstances and begin to wonder if they made a mistake by leaving each other.
1. Happily Ever After Or Faking It?

A/N: The summary is very vague, I know, but it's like that for a reason. This fanfic is going to be very new and different. I've lost count of how many times I've said that, but I guess every fic I write is different in it's own right. I guess what I mean is that this is going to be very drama-filled with a lot of surprises thrown in (Hey, it's me so that's basically a given). You won't be disappointed in the end, though.

**Happily Ever After or Faking It? **(Chapter 1)

"Lucas, where the hell are you?" Nathan asked, walking into the apartment as his sister-in-law, Peyton Scott opened the door.

"He's getting ten more minutes of beauty sleep," Peyton commented, leading Nathan into the kitchen of their two-bedroom apartment.

"Well, please tell His Highness that if he doesn't get his butt up in ten minutes, not only am I going to kill him but our new coach is as well," Nathan said.

"Calm down, Nathan. I'm awake," Lucas said, coming out of the room fully dressed. Nathan looked at Peyton.

"I thought you said he was still asleep," he said.

"So I lied. Sue me," she said, shrugging. Lucas came over and kissed Peyton.

"She's a mischievous brat my wife can be sometimes. I hate to think of how our son is going to turn out," Lucas said, putting his hand on Peyton's stomach.

"Daughter," Peyton corrected him as she removed his hand and went to get some ice cream from the freezer. Lucas and Nathan looked at her in a way that suggested she was dreaming. "Mother's intuition," she told them. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Well, father's intuition says that we're having a son," he said.

"We'll know in a day, won't we?" Peyton asked. "And when I'm right, I promise I won't hold it against you for ever doubting me." Nathan burst out laughing. Just then, the front door opened and Brooke Davis walked in. She looked at all of them and smiled. "Brooke, what's wrong?" Brooke shrugged. Nathan walked over and put his arm around her and held her against him. She relaxed against him and put rested her head against his shoulder.

Nathan and Brooke had been dating for three months now and while they weren't an epic romance right now, Nathan had a feeling that they were going to last. At least, he hoped they would. He had underestimated just how special Brooke was until they'd gotten to know each other. They worked for the same magazine. He was a sports writer while Brooke was a fashion writer. Nathan usually sent his articles in since he was on the road so much playing basketball.

"I just found out something," she announced. They all looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Nathan asked, looking down at her. Brooke hesitated. "Come on, Brooke, tell us."

"It's about Olivia," she explained. They all looked at her in understanding and nodded. Brooke was a nursing student at a hospital in town and had come to know Olivia James very well.

Olivia was a patient who had been in a tragic car accident seven years prior that had left her paralysed and very sick. She sometimes slipped in and out of consciousness and due to unforeseen injuries; she was now on dialysis for kidney problems as well. In other words, Olivia was very sick. "I was talking to Taylor earlier about what her family planned to do about Olivia. Olivia has requested that she wants her DNR to be put into action," Brooke said brokenly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie," Nathan said.

"It gets worse. See, the hospital can't just do that, they need Olivia's beneficiary, or whatever, to come and execute the order," Brooke said.

"Poor Taylor," Peyton said. Brooke shook her head.

"It's not Taylor. I mean, you'd think it would be since Taylor is a nurse at the hospital. It makes sense that way. But Taylor had made it clear from the beginning that if it came down to that, she'd never be able to go through with it. In fact, none of them would," Brooke said, referring to the other James. Their parents had died in that same car crash so it was only the kids left. Olivia, Craig, Quinn, John, Eric, Taylor and the estranged Haley were the only ones left.

"Then, who is?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Haley," Brooke said. They all looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure it's Haley? I don't see her being able to do that," Lucas said. Brooke shrugged. Nathan nodded in agreement. It had been a long time since any of them had seen Haley. He and Haley had dated for a while in high school but had broken up after realizing that they wanted different things. Nathan wanted to pursue basketball and Haley wanted to pursue music. There were no hard feelings and he wished her the best of luck. After graduating about a year early, Haley had left school to embark on the opportunity of a lifetime.

She had sung at TRIC and collaborated with fellow musician Chris Keller, whom Nathan didn't really know from what he heard was good, on a song. Chris had left town and somehow ended up on tour with Jessica Harp and Michelle Branch who formed the Wreckers as well as Gavin DeGraw. He had played the demo for them and when Haley met Michelle and Jessica a few months when Chris returned, Michelle had offered Haley a spot on the tour immediately.

The James were incredibly proud of her and for a while they had praised at how well Haley was doing on the tour but when she received word of Olivia and her parents' car accident, Haley had taken a break from touring and returned home for about a week just in time to learn that her parents had died and her sister was on her deathbed. Haley had disagreed with prolonging Olivia's suffering against her wishes and had helped her sister get a DNR put in place, but since Haley had left, the other siblings had managed to refute it. "When will she be coming?" Peyton asked.

"She's on a plane right now," Brooke said.

"Well, I know the circumstances are bad, but I'll be glad to see her again. I haven't heard anything about her in a while," Peyton replied.

"Yeah, how is she?" Nathan asked. Brooke shrugged.

"That I don't know so I asked Taylor. She just shrugged," Brooke said.

Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas had walked into the hospital to visit Olivia three hours later and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw all of the James' siblings, minus Olivia, including Haley, and Olivia's boyfriend, Derek Smith arguing outside their sister's room. "This is what she wants. I don't know how many times you have to hear that before you get it!" Haley exclaimed.

"She's confused and miserable and that's understandable. But there's still hope," Derek said. Taylor shook her head as well as Haley. "Yes, there is. There's still a chance that she could pull through."

"No," Taylor said.

"There was a jump in her brain activity yesterday and they think they might have found a donor match," Derek said.

"You're grasping at straws," Taylor informed him.

"Shut up, Taylor! I'm not going to let her go like you guys seem to want to," Derek said.

"You forget that you don't have much of a choice here, Derek. We're her family, not you. Haley is the one that decides what happens, not you," Quinn said. Derek looked at Haley.

"Please, Haley. Please give her a chance. There is still hope," Derek said. Haley shook her head.

"No, there's not. I don't like the idea of pulling the plug on her anymore than you do, Derek, but it's what she wants," Haley said. 

"So, you have the final say. You can choose not to do it," he said.

"Except that I won't prolong her suffering anymore," Haley said. Derek looked at her in hate, but Haley's face softened as she came over to him and looked at him seriously. "You need to face reality, Derek. She's been like this for years now. Years and if she was ever going to recover, she already would have, but she hasn't," Haley said.

"She's still alive," Derek argued. Haley looked at him.

"No. The only thing that is keeping her 'alive' are the machines that she's hooked up to. That is not being alive," Taylor said.

"I'm sorry, Derek. My hands are tied on this matter. I'm going to do what my sister wanted," Haley said firmly before walking into Olivia's room. Lucas stood looking at where his old best friend had been standing. Haley had changed so much. She was taller, thinner, tanned and the biggest change of all was her blond hair. He's seen her pictures in magazines before with her hair dyed, but it was different seeing her again in person. She was a real-life celebrity now but it didn't seem to have broken her resolve. He walked into the room with Peyton. Haley was sitting by her sister's side. "Hey, Olivia," she said.

Olivia opened her bruised eyes and they were full of surprise as she asked, "Haley?" Haley smiled and nodded at her big sister. Olivia had been like her protector growing up. She had made sure that their other siblings didn't pick on Haley too much and became her safe haven. "What are you doing here?" Haley looked down. Then she looked back up.

"I think you know why I'm here, Liv," Haley replied. Olivia exhaled sharply.

"Yeah, I do. So that was you and Derek arguing outside?" Olivia asked. Haley nodded.

"He really doesn't want to let you go," Haley commented.

"I know and I love him for it but…" Olivia said, "It's time." Haley's face crumpled as she nodded. There were tears streaming down her face and Olivia reached her good hand up and touched Haley's head. "It's good to see you, Haley-Bop," Olivia said, chuckling. Haley looked up at her and smirked. Then her sister's grip faded and her hand dropped.

"Olivia?" Haley called to her sister but she realized that she had slipped into a deep slumber once again. Her cell phone rang and Haley cringed when she saw that it was Chris. She immediately pressed the end button. Then she looked at her left hand and sighed as she once again recognized her wedding ring. As she turned around she saw that Peyton and Lucas were at the door and they smiled as their gazes locked. Haley felt like they were strangers to her. So much had happened in the past seven years and there was so much they didn't know about her life. Yes, a lot of people knew that she and Chris had gotten married but they didn't know what went on when they left the stage and were in the privacy of their own apartment. If they knew the truth about what happened, they would be horrified. So, Haley put on a smile and walked over to them.


	2. Dig a Little Deeper and You'll Find

**Dig a Little Deeper and You'll Find… The Devastating Truth **(Chapter 2)

Somehow Peyton had managed to convince Haley to drive over to her and Lucas' house located on the outskirts of Tree Hill. Haley had wanted to stay and spend some time with Olivia but her sister had urged her to go and catch up with her friends.

/Flashback/

"Olivia, come on. You've only got x number of days left and I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I can see them anytime," Haley said. Olivia's bed was positioned so she was sitting and her weakened sister shook her head forcefully at her younger sister.

"We both know that once I'm gone, you will be too," Olivia said. Haley looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked. Olivia smirked.

"Come on, Hay. Playing dumb doesn't become you," she said. Haley still looked at her in confusion. "Once things are taken care of, you'll be back on the road with your husband." Haley looked down.

"I suppose you're right," she said. Olivia looked at her sister knowingly.

"Do they know?" Olivia asked. Haley looked at her quizzically. "Do they know that you and Chris are married?" Haley shook her head.

"No, they don't know," Haley replied. Olivia shook her head in disappointment.

"I personally think you should get an annulment," Olivia commented. Haley looked at her in annoyance. "I'm sorry! But there is a reason that you married him and it's no longer an issue, so I don't see the point in prolonging your misery."

"Well, a marriage isn't like a purse. Once you're tired of it, you can't just take it back," Haley said.

"Actually, theoretically, you can. That's what divorce is for," Olivia pointed out. "It's an amazing thing that helps battered women get away from their abusive husbands." Haley fixed her sister with a glare that could melt ice in the arctic.

"Liv, we've had this conversation before," Haley said sternly.

"I know; you took vows in a church and you are not the type of person to just break a promise," Olivia said almost mockingly.

"Exactly," Haley said, ignoring her tone.

"Anyways, getting back to the issue at hand. You need to visit with your old friends," Olivia said.

/End of Flashback/

Haley got out of her car and leaned against the door for a minute, contemplating how she was going to break the news that she was married to them. It's not like she could just walk in the door and say, "Oh, those are really nice curtains; By the way, I'm married." Then, she shook her head in annoyance and walked up to the front door and before she could knock, it opened and Brooke appeared on the other side.

"Tutor girl!" she exclaimed, pulling Haley through the girl and hugging her. Haley felt odd at the enthusiasm in Brooke's welcome since she and Haley had never really been very close friends. She was sure that Taylor had said that Peyton was the pregnant one, not Brooke. Peyton came out of the kitchen as Brooke and Haley were heading to the living room.

"Oh, Haley, you're here," Peyton said. Then she turned to Brooke. "You could've told me that you were answering the door so I wouldn't have to waddle all this way for nothing."

"You didn't ask," Brooke offered simply. Peyton rolled her eyes and smirked at Haley.

"How Nathan puts up with you, I'll never understand," Peyton commented and laughed as Brooke started glaring at her.

"Why would Nathan need to put up with you?" Haley asked curiously.

"Oh, because we're dating," Brooke said. Haley's jaw dropped and she widened her eyes in amazement.

"That was mine and Lucas' reaction too," Peyton said, laughing.

"How long?" Haley asked.

"For about three months," Nathan said, peering into the hallway from the living room. "Are you three going to come and sit down or are we going to catch up here in the hallway?" Peyton rolled her eyes and accepted Nathan's shoulder to lean on to get to the living room. "Are you okay?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Yeah, why?" Haley asked.

"You're limping," Nathan said.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just twisted my ankle last night," Haley said.

"How?" Brooke asked when they were all sitting down. Nathan and Brooke were on one couch. Lucas and Peyton were on the other and Haley sat in a chair.

"Well, unfortunately, seven years hasn't changed the fact that I'm still a klutz. I tripped over Chris' guitar in the living room yesterday," Haley lied. While she was still a klutz, it was Chris she had tripped over only after he had pushed her down and proceeded to kick her in the ankle as well as her knee.

"Chris, huh? So you and that hunky Chris Keller are still dating?" Brooke asked. Haley bit her lip. She walked right into the question.

"Uh, no. We're married now," Haley said. She didn't need to look up to tell that Nathan was staring at her in shock, that Brooke was smiling at her in pride that she had bagged a rock star, or that Peyton and Lucas were looking at her in surprise.

"Married?" Peyton repeated. She said it like she was a two-year-old sounding out different parts of the word to make it complete but was having doubts. Haley nodded.

"Since when?" Brooke asked.

"Three years," Haley replied. Peyton started coughing. Nathan got up and left the room.

About fifteen minutes later, Nathan was still standing on the front lawn of his brother and sister-in-law's house. So he had been a little less than honest when she had questioned him about how he felt at seeing Haley again. Haley was always a tough subject for him. His feelings for her were worse. Things had ended so quickly and abruptly with them, their relationship felt like unfinished business.

They had loved each other immensely in the time they had been together and everyone knew it, which was part of the reason he guessed Brooke had questioned him about her.

Did he still have feelings for her? Of course he did. Did he wonder what might be? Sometimes. Was he willing to start a relationship with her? No. Things with Haley, while he had loved her and still did, were always complicated. Unlike his relationship with Brooke.

They were dating, but it was more of a "friends with benefits", as she called it, type of relationship. There were no strings or expectations. They were free to date other people and Brooke certainly did shop around. Nathan didn't and he was strangely fine with the fact that Brooke did. He had realized once he saw Haley again that things were never going to last with Brooke. He had guessed she felt it too, which was why she had started asking him so many questions. He could still hear her suspicious voice ringing in his head. "Nathan," a voice behind him said. He turned around to see Haley.

"Hey," he said.

"Are you all right?" Haley asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, shrugging.

"Well, you did leave in kind of a hurry," she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. That," he said. Haley looked at him. He knew she was hoping for some sort of explanation. "You just surprised me, that's all." Was she buying it? He couldn't tell. She only nodded.

"Why?" she asked. Haley didn't know why she was asking. She was just suddenly overcome with curiosity about Nathan's reaction.

"I didn't think you would get married so quickly. I thought you would wait until you were more established in your career," he said. Haley smirked. "I mean I know you're famous and everything but you only have like one album out."

"Two," she corrected him.

"Really? I haven't seen another one," he said.

"It was one I did with Chris. He calls it 'The Kellers' Album'," she replied.

"What is it, just a bunch of sappy duets?" he asked, smirking in amusement. Haley's eyes narrowed slightly but she shook her head.

"There are a few duets, but there's also a cover of a song called 'Missing You' that Chris did and I did three or four solo tracks that I wrote," Haley replied.

"Are you happy with him?" he asked. Haley hesitated. No one had really ever asked her that. They had told her how happy she must be or how lucky she was. Someone had even told her that she should count her lucky stars that she had married Chris Keller. Ha! If they only knew, she thought to herself. "Haley?"

"What?" she asked. She had totally spaced and looked at him in confusion. Then, she remembered what she asked and answered like it was a reflex, "Yes, of course I'm happy with him."

"Of course," Nathan said. Haley nodded; unaware of the fact that Nathan was mimicking her. Something in her voice didn't sound very convinced. Her tone was almost questioning if he believed her when she answered him and people could call him crazy, but that shouldn't be how a happy wife acted. "Are you sure?" Haley down, up, down and then up again. There was no mistaking the emotion in her eyes: Fear.

"I'm sure," she replied in a strong voice.

"Haley!" Peyton called from inside the house. Haley excused herself and headed back inside. Nathan watched her leave and then continued to stare at the door minutes after she had left.

"Something's going on," he muttered to himself and he was going to find out what it was as he dialled information and received the number for Chris Keller. He left a message, inviting him to Tree Hill, explaining that his wife needed him at a time like this.


	3. The Devil Takes on a New Form

**The Devil Takes on a New Form... Freedom **(Chapter 3)

Haley opened her door and widened her eyes when she saw Chris on the other side of the door. "Chris!"

"Hey, Haley," he said, coming over and hugging her. Haley tried not to cringe as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard that you needed me right now so I decided to come down for a day," he replied.

"How did you hear that?" Haley asked, ignoring what passed for a good gesture in her husband's mind.

"A little birdie told me," he replied, smirking at her. He pulled her roughly by the arm and led her further into her hotel room.

"That birdie's name wouldn't happen to be Taylor, would it?" Haley asked. Chris shook his head.

"No. It was one of your old high school buddies," he replied, sitting down and helping himself to a beer out of the mini bar.

"Peyton?" Haley asked. Chris shook his head.

"It was a guy. His name started with an N or something," he said. Haley stiffened.

"Nathan Scott called you?" she asked, barely digesting the words. Chris nodded and then pulled her with him into the bedroom. He slowly began to undress her, took his own clothes off and savagely pushed her down onto the bed while Haley closed her eyes like she always did, wishing for when it would be over. She often let her mind wander and this time; she thought of another time Nathan had done something that had surprised her.

/Flashback/

Haley walked into her boyfriend, Nathan's house and wandered into the kitchen. "Nathan!" she called out to the seemingly empty house. If there was no one home, why had the door been unlocked? And if he wasn't there, why had he called her and asked her to come over? So she had deduced that he was either not answering her on purpose or he simply couldn't hear her. Then all of a sudden arms came around her waist and pulled her close to a warm body.

"You called," he said as he nuzzled her neck. Haley smiled and leaned against him. He pulled her head up to his face gently and kissed her deeply. "Hi." Haley laughed.

"What's going on?" she asked. Nathan turned her around and looked around innocently.

"I believe this is what people call a surprise," he replied thoughtfully. Haley's eyes widened in excitement and she began to look around. "It's upstairs." He took her hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom and opened the door. She walked over to his desk and found a chocolate cake with the words "Happy 6 Ms" on it in white icing.

"6 Ms?" Haley repeated, pointing at the icing.

"It's our six-month anniversary, Hales," he explained. Haley calculated the time in her head and turned around and hugged him. They started kissing and Haley tugged at his shirt. He took it off and kissed her. He then picked her up and walked over to his bed. He laid her down gently and held himself up over her. They undressed each other and then they melted into each other.

The next morning they had woken up in each other's arms and lay there for hours, neither speaking nor moving. They were just enjoying the feel of one another and thinking about the step they had just taken.

/End of Flashback/

The next day Haley met everyone at the club TRIC to help Peyton set up for her grand opening. "Haley, can you go down to storage and grab some more serviettes?" Peyton called.

"Sure thing, Peyt," Haley called back on her way down stairs to the cellar. She opened the door and wrinkled her eyebrows as Nathan came in a few minutes after her. He shut the door behind them and explained that he had come down for some speakers. A few minutes later, they opened the door but it wouldn't open. "Uh oh," Haley said.

Two hours later…

"How's your husband liking Tree Hill?" Nathan asked out of nowhere. Haley dropped a pack of serviettes and looked at him.

"So you did call him?" Haley said. He nodded. "Why?"

"I figured since your sister was about to die, you might need the comfort of your husband to get through it," Nathan said. Haley looked at him.

"I came down here by myself for a reason, Nathan and you knew that. So you want to try again?" Haley asked. She didn't know how she knew but she knew he was lying.

"Because I wanted to see for myself," he said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I wanted to confirm what Olivia said. That Chris abuses you," Nathan said.

"How do you know what Olivia said?" Haley asked. He explained that he had heard the whole thing.

"Why do you stay with him?" Nathan asked. Haley sighed, as she couldn't bring herself to answer. "Scratch that. Why did you marry him?" Haley looked at him warningly.

"Well, it's generally expected that when you get pregnant, you get married," Haley blurted out. She had always felt at ease with Nathan, like she could tell him anything, so that's why she didn't even think before she spoke.

"You were pregnant?" he asked. Haley nodded. "So you have a kid?"

"No," she replied. There were tears rolling down her face. "I miscarried."

"What happened?" he asked. He knew that something had to happen in order for some women to miscarry.

"Chris happened. Uh, we were at a party one night and he saw me talking to some guy. He thought I was flirting with him so when we got home; he made me pay for it. He attacked me and started kicking me in the stomach, legs, etc. The next morning I woke up surrounded in blood," Haley said, sobbing now. He walked over and made an effort to comfort her. "I'm sorry for telling you all this." He smiled and hugged her.

"Don't apologize, Hales. I'm always here for you and you know it," he said. Haley chuckled.

"Thank you," she mumbled. Then the door opened and Chris appeared on the other side.

"You bitch," he spat as he walked away. Haley ran after him.

"Chris, wait!" she called after him.

"No, Haley. I can't believe this. I come down here to help you and comfort you and what do you do the minute my back is turned? You're making out with jock boy in a closet in basement," Chris said, shaking his head.

"No, that's not what happened," she said.

"Save it! I've heard enough of your excuses. You've always got one. Well, I'm done. We're through," he said, taking his ring off his finger and throwing at her. "My lawyers will call yours." Haley was speechless. Then, Nathan came up behind her and shook his head in shame.

"Haley, I'm sorry," Nathan said. Haley shook her head as she looked at Chris' wedding ring on the floor. She slid her own off her finger and picked them both up. She noticed a garbage bag, walked over and threw them both in the bag.

"Don't be. Did you hear what he said?" she asked.

"He said that the two of you were over, Haley," he said.

"And I know I should be upset but all I heard was him giving me my freedom," Haley said, smiling at the thought.

A/N: Ok, so I hoped you liked it and please, please review. I know this seems a little fast paced, but I planned it this way all along. So don't think that the story is over because it definitely is not. There is more to come because this is only the end of the prologue. Now the real story can begin.

This is not really an abuse story. Chris was never supposed to play a big role and he and Haley were never supposed to stay married. This story is more about how Haley moves on and gets past her hell with Chris and reconnects with Nathan because even after all they've been through their fates have always been intertwined.


	4. The First Cut is the Deepest

**The First Cut is the Deepest **(Chapter 4)

"Oh, Haley, I'm so glad that you're not tied to that ass anymore," Olivia said a few days later. Haley smiled at her big sister.

"Now if only I could find a way to save you," Haley said. Olivia smirked and shook her head.

"I appreciate the sentiment but I don't need to be saved," Olivia said, "I've had a great life and I don't have any regrets."

"I'll miss you," Haley said. Olivia chuckled.

"I'll miss all of you too, but it's time, Hales, and you know it," Olivia said.

"I know, Liv," Haley said. They smirked at their nicknames. Haley said good-bye to her sister for that day and walked out of the hospital room. She leaned against a random wall and started crying.

"How's Olivia?" a voice asked. Haley poked her head up and smirked when she saw Nathan standing in front of her.

"Vivacious, which is odd, considering…" Haley said and then looked down, not wanting to finish the sentence. Nathan nodded.

"And yourself?" he asked.

"To be honest, I feel like the worst sister in the world," Haley replied. "I come back after seven years for the sole purpose of killing my sister."

"You're not killing her," Nathan said.

"I'm pulling the plug, am I not?" Haley asked.

"But it's what she wants. It's not killing her if she asks you to do it," Nathan said.

"Splitting hairs," Haley retorted.

"Except that it's not and I'm sure you know that. You're just feeling guilty," he said. Haley looked up at him.

"About what?" Haley asked.

"Well aside from the fact that you're the one who's going to physically turn off the ventilator, you just received your freedom from Chris and have a fresh start with your life while hers is just ending. Also, you feel guilty because you haven't seen her in seven years and when you come to see her, it's to help her end her life," Nathan said. Haley looked at him in shock.

"Who are you?" she joked. He realized that what he said was very insightful and the last time they spoke, he could barely write an interesting essay about himself.

"It's been seven years. I did go to university," he said. Haley chuckled.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm picking Brooke up," he replied. Haley nodded.

"She's in with Olivia," Haley informed him. He nodded.

"Thanks," he said. Haley started to leave but then turned around.

"So, you and Brooke, huh?" she asked. He looked at her in confusion. "How'd that happen?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're dating aren't you?" Haley asked.

"No," he replied. Haley looked at him in confusion and then he explained the whole concept to his relationship. "I haven't dated in a long time."

"Any particular reason?" she asked.

"I guess because I haven't been able to date anyone since a girl I was crazy about left. After her, none of the others really mattered," he said. Haley looked at him in surprise. She was concerned for him but curious as to who had such a deep effect on him.

"Who?" she asked. He hesitated before answering.

"You."


	5. Music to My Ears

**Music to My Ears **(Chapter 5)

Haley froze as Nathan walked over to her, took her arm gently and pulled her to him. "When you left town, I didn't know how I'd ever get on with my life," he said.

"But we had broken up. We both agreed that things wouldn't work out between us because we wanted different things," she said. He smiled, nodded and then shook his head.

"I didn't feel that way. I just said that because I didn't want to keep you from pursuing music. I know how much it meant to you. It gave you a passion and fire that I loved about you. I knew you would never expect me to walk away from basketball, so I didn't want to stand in the way of you and music," he said.

"So all this time?" she asked. He nodded.

"All this time, I've been thinking of you. No, I didn't live like a priest or anything, but all the other girls in my life couldn't fill the whole that you left in my heart," he said. Haley trembled.

"This is surreal," she commented. He looked at her. Though she seemed to be talking to herself, she was looking right at him. "Like five minutes after my husband from hell leaves me, the guy of my dreams says he wants me back." Then she realized what she had admitted and cringed at her mistake. He laughed. "I didn't say that."

"I'm flattered," he said which prompted a slap on the shoulder from Haley. She stepped away from him. He stepped closer to her and smiled as she moved closer to him. He began telling her how much he did want her back. "I want to be with you so bad." Haley's face crumpled as she stepped away from him.

"I can't," she said softly. He looked at her in disbelief. "It's just impossible."

"How is it impossible? Haley, I care about you and I know that you care about me too," he said.

"I'm still on tour, Nathan. And you are a professional basketball player. We're both on the road 85 of the time," she said.

"So?" he asked.

"So, what kind of a relationship is that?" she asked. "We'd be on the road for two weeks, be home for a weekend, spend a few moments together here and there, see our friends and then be on the road for another four weeks."

"So you'd rather stay on tour with your abusive ex-husband than be with me?" he asked. Haley shook her head. For one thing she wasn't on tour with Chris. They were on separate tours.

"Look, none of this matters right now," she said, shaking her head and forcing herself to focus on who really needed her attention right now. He scoffed.

"Gee, thanks," he spat.

"It came out the wrong way. What I meant was that I came here for a very specific reason- to help Olivia and say goodbye to her. Now, I'm so glad that I get to see you again and I promise we'll talk about this before I leave, but right now, my sister is the one I need to focus on," she said, starting to walk away from him and back to Olivia's room. Then she turned around and saw him standing there looking so torn. She walked back over and wrapped her arms around him and cried softly as his arms came around her back and pulled her closer to him. "I really am sorry, but I don't have much time left with Olivia. I haven't seen her in seven years and pretty soon, she's going to be…" He just tightened his arms around her, signalling that he understood and that it was fine.

"I'm here for you," he whispered in her hair. She nodded, pulled away, kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Nathan watched her go. She closed Olivia's door. A few minutes later, someone came up from behind him and covered his eyes.

"Hey, guess who?" Brooke asked in a seductive tone. He hated it when she did this.

"Hi, Brooke," he said. She smiled as he turned to face her. She gave him a quick peck before pulling him out of the hospital.

"So will we be benefiting today or what?" she asked. He sighed.

"Um, Brooke, we need to talk," he said. Brooke's head cocked to a side and nodded.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I think it's time to put an end to it," he said. Brooke looked at him in disbelief.

"I thought we talked about this, Nathan," she said. This was hardly the first time he had suggested that they stopped their little deal. He nodded. "I thought we agreed that since we're not dating, there's nothing to stop. We're just friends hanging out." Then she went on to comment on how they were not tied to anyone so they weren't hurting anybody.

"I am tied to someone," he said. Brooke smirked and looked at him in confusion.

"Who?" she asked.

"Haley," he replied and explained the whole thing. "You know how I feel about her, Brooke." Brooke nodded, jealousy creeping up her spine. It wasn't jealousy over Nathan. She was jealous that Haley had someone who loved her as much as Nathan loved her without even working for it. Brooke longed to have their kind of love.

"But she hasn't said yes to dating you, Nathan. In fact, she told you that she didn't think it would be possible for things to work out," she said. He nodded.

"And I understand that but I don't agree with it. I intend to change her mind, but I'm going to need to be able to be free to change her mind if you know what I mean," he said.

"Of course. I hope you get what you want, Nathan, and hopefully, I'll be here if things don't work out," she said. "Even if they do, I'll still be here." He looked at her in shock. "As your friend! Both yours and Haley's friend, I mean." He laughed at her.


	6. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust **(Chapter 6)

A week later…

Haley stood outside her sister, Olivia's hospital room and stared into the window. The blinds were down, but they weren't closed so she could clearly see her boyfriend crying as he held her hand through the folds. He had been in there for thirty minutes now. They were saying goodbye to each other because in less than three hours, Olivia would be gone from their reach. In less than three hours, Haley, as the executor of Olivia's living will, was going to take her sister off of life support. The door opened and Derek came out. His face was stained with tears and he glared at her with one emotion in his eyes: hate. "How is she?" Haley asked, not particularly caring what he thought of her at the moment.

"Brave, beautiful and full of life," he replied in anger. Haley closed her eyes in frustration. He had been singing her the same song since she had come back.

"We've been through this," she said in a small voice. She didn't want Olivia to know that they were still arguing. She wanted to give her sister as much peace as possible.

"You haven't listened to a single word I've said. From the minute you came back, your mind was already made up," Derek spat.

"I understand your position, Derek. I know that you don't want to let her go. None of us do, but the time has been a long time coming and you knew it," Haley said. Derek punched the wall in frustration. Haley noticed Olivia flinch in her bed, but closed her eyes again.

"Spare me the sympathetic crap, Haley! I don't want to let her go, that's true. Neither do Craig, Quinn, John, Eric, or Taylor. But we all know that you could care less about what happens to Olivia. You've always been about taking the easy way out. Now it's fine for your own life, but you have no right to run your sister's life in the same manner you run your own," Derek said. Haley was so stunned she was speechless. Is that really what he thought? "You help her do one thing and Olivia treats you like you're the second coming! When in reality, you're probably anxious to get this over with so you can get back on tour and return to your life of fame!" Haley raised her right arm and slapped Derek squarely across the face.

Nathan walked towards the sound of Haley yelling at someone and was surprised to find that it was Derek. He got there just in time to see her slap him. "What's going on?" he asked. Both Haley and Derek only glanced him. Then Haley spoke. Her voice was full of anger.

"You can think whatever you want, but before you open your mouth, you might want to be absolutely positive that what comes out of it isn't a load of crap!" Haley exclaimed. Derek just appeared to be even angrier. "Do you honestly think that this is what I want to do?"

"Haley, you've been absent for seven years while the rest of us have been here for her!" Derek exclaimed in fury. Haley raised her arm again, but thought better of it.

"You can talk all you want about how you've been here for Olivia, how you've spent time with her or whatever, but none of that was really for her. It was for you. The truth is that I am the only one who was willing to put aside what I wanted and what I thought was best and do what Olivia wanted and as unbearable as it may be, what Olivia wants is to die. So don't you dare judge me because you're too much of a coward to let her go," she retorted. Derek looked down and deflated. Haley had nailed him where it hurt.

"Haley, you've made your point. Come on. You look like you could use a cup of coffee," Nathan said, gently grabbing her arm. Haley started to follow him. As they passed Derek, he scoffed which made Haley turn around.

"Don't EVER think that this is an easy thing for me to do," she said. With that, she turned back to Nathan and followed him down the hall towards the elevator and down to the cafeteria.

Two hours later…

"Thanks for getting in between us. If you hadn't come along, there's no telling what would've happened," Haley said. Nathan nodded.

"I figured you could use some support today," he said. Haley smiled gratefully at him. He reached over and squeezed one of her hands. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I appreciate it," she said softly, squeezing his hand back.

"You shouldn't pay attention to anything he says. Derek is just upset," Nathan assured her. Haley nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But he's right," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I have been away for seven years. The others were here supporting her, helping her and spending time with her, I was on stage singing to a bunch of strangers while my sister was lying in a hospital dying," Haley said.

"You were living your life, Haley. No one, including Olivia, wanted you to stay in Tree Hill and watch her waste away. She wanted you to follow your dreams and you did, but you never forgot where you came from. You still stayed in touch and that's what counts," Nathan said.

"And now I'm back to fulfill her wishes while everyone else's efforts go overlooked," she said.

"Will you stop it? You came back to finish what you started when you helped Olivia issue a DNR. It's not like you're trying to be some big hero. You're just being her sister," Nathan exclaimed.

"Haley!" Taylor James exclaimed. Both Nathan and Haley's heads snapped up at Taylor's voice. "It's time." Haley nodded and got up. Nathan remained behind as Haley and Taylor both walked away, but Haley turned around.

"Nathan?" Haley said. He looked up and she held out her hand. He smiled and got up. He walked over to her and took her outstretched hand and walked with them to Olivia's room.

"She's been put into an induced coma so she's asleep right now. I assure you, she won't be in any pain," he said.

"Like that's supposed to make this any easier," was what Haley thought of saying but instead she nodded at the doctor. "Thank you," she said. Nathan was right behind her. He had his hands on both of her shoulders. She reached up and put her hands on his and squeezed them as she stepped out of his comforting embrace. She walked towards Olivia and kissed her sister on the forehead. "Be free, Liv." She then walked over to the ventilator and then pushed the small switch from the on position to the off position. The air stopped pumping and Olivia's chest stopped moving up and down a few seconds later. Then her heart monitor started beeping instantaneously until it finally slowed into a deafening sustained beep. Haley's face crumpled as she knew that this meant that her sister was now gone.

"You have to call it," the doctor reminded her. Haley closed her eyes as fresh tears began to fall down her face. She cleared her throat.

"Time of death: 21:23," she said. Nathan came up behind her just as she felt like she was going to lose her balance. He turned her around and pulled her into a crushing embrace. "She's gone. One minute there was life and then next… there's just nothing."

"Shh," Nathan said as he kissed her forehead and then her hair and pulled her tighter against him as she continued to cry. Really cry. Her body shook with convulsions as she started to sob uncontrollably. "I'm here."


	7. Rest in Peace

WARNING: You may need a box of tissues with you!

A/N: I think you guys are going to love this chapter because I liked it and I think it's very good but then I am incredibly biased, it being my story and all, but I promise it is a chapter full of sadness, tender moments, etc.

**Rest in Peace** (Chapter 7)

Everyone was gathered at St. Joseph's Parish in Tree Hill for Olivia's memorial service. There were people from the hospital, where Olivia worked as a Physician's Assistant and where she had spent her last days. Brooke Davis was among the nurses who had helped take care of Olivia and make her feel comfortable. There were people from high school as well as university. There were old bosses and neighbours. There was her loving boyfriend, Derek Smith as well as all of her siblings. He had nothing against her and even thought she was a nice girl, he didn't really get to know Olivia James. He was there for one James in particular and that was Olivia's baby sister, Haley.

Haley had shown strength and wisdom beyond her years as she put aside all of her doubts and beliefs and helped her sister go to that better place that everyone talked about but had never actually been to. Nathan's heart had broken for her but at the same time, he had felt immense pride that his old girlfriend had such a good heart to be able to do something so brave.

/Flashback/

"I think you're really brave," Nathan said to Haley as they lay in bed the night before. Haley had stayed with him the last two days. As the executor of Olivia's will, Haley had been left in charge of Olivia's funeral arrangement and dealing with her estate.

"Hmm?" she asked, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him in wonder.

"To help someone the way you helped Olivia. It must have been horrifying for you but you did it anyways. I don't know if I could do that," he said. Haley smirked and looked up at him.

"You could," she said softly. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked. Haley shook her head.

"Nowhere near ready," Haley replied. His brow furrowed.

"Things aren't in order for the service?" he asked in alarm. Haley chuckled as she shook her head.

"No, everything's ready," she replied.

"Then, why did you say you weren't ready?" he asked.

"I thought you meant emotionally ready," Haley replied. He nodded and kissed her forehead. She pulled her left arm out from under the covers and draped it along his chest. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and started kissing her fingers. "I thought I could do it, but now I'm not so sure."

"You thought you could do what?" he asked.

"Say goodbye to her. I-I don't know if I can," she said. Her voice was breaking and he felt her tears drop onto his skin. He pulled her tighter against him.

"You can't do it alone," he said. Haley froze and looked up at him. Her eyes were full of wondering. He could see the question in them and he just smirked. "I'll be there. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," Haley said. Nathan froze as he looked down at her. Haley's face remained unchanged. There was still wonder in her beautiful hazel eyes. She didn't seem fazed at all and he knew why; things with them had always been complicated, but their feelings were always very simple.

A lot of people these days spouted words of love as if it were slang. They had no idea what it really was and the actual depth of what an emotion like love was. It was so much more than slang or just a way of telling someone you cared about him or her. It was a way of communicating the feeling of what it was like to completely and truly adore someone. Nathan and Haley were in love in high school and it was real as well as mind-blowing. So when they announced their feelings, it was a big deal because they both knew what the word "love" really meant. "I love you too," he said.

/End of Flashback/

Now it was Derek's turn to get up and say a few words about Olivia. He seemed angry and devastated at the same time. He walked up and rested his head on the podium for a minute, cleared his throat and sighed. "I don't really know how to do this. Um, I'm not very good at expressing my emotions, let alone expressing them in public," he said. This got a few soft chuckles from the rest of the mourners. "I loved Olivia James with all my heart. I wanted to marry her and have children with her. She's the best thing that ever happened to a guy like me." Nathan nodded in understanding as he felt that Haley had had the same effect on him.

"Many of you know that I was against taking her off of life support. I was very rude and very forceful with my opinion against the one person who saw just how much she was really suffering. The one person who put me in my place as only a sister could," Derek said, looking at Haley who nodded and smirked at him. "Wherever Olivia is now, I hope that she is happy. I will miss her every day for the rest of my life but I'm glad that she's finally not suffering. At the end, she had a very peaceful outlook and I can only hope that when I go, I'll be as brave as she was." He walked down the long stairs onto the small platform, past the rest of the mourners waiting in line and hugged Haley as she got up to speak. She walked up the podium and looked at everyone.

"Olivia James was a great physician's assistant, a great person with a loving and caring spirit that touched everyone. But most of all, she was my big sister. When we were growing up, many of the others picked up on me. There was a difference of four years between me and Taylor, the second youngest. There was a fourteen year difference between Olivia and me but that didn't seem to interfere with the fact that we were really close. When I was seven, I would tell her all about how I hated boys, loved barbie dolls and how the class hamster, Spot, was doing. My other siblings laughed at me and told me that I needed to grow up or not to bother them, but not Liv," Haley said, swallowing the lump in her throat. She stopped for a minute and took a deep breath.

"Olivia has always been very supportive of me, especially in music. When I got a chance to go on tour, even though she was in the hospital, she demanded that I go and if I didn't, she threatened to refuse to see me when I tried to visit her," Haley said, which got a chuckle from everyone. "She would call me and tell me everytime she heard a song of mine on the radio or I sent her a song that I had just finished recording. She demanded front-row tickets to every concert I played in the area and at the end of the show, she would sneak backstage and even though one time, her favourite artist, Jessica Harp, was standing not three feet away, she ran right past her, snuck up behind me and scare the hell out of me when she would put her hands on my shoulders and say hello which she knew always freaked me out." Everyone burst out laughing. Even Nathan knew that that was something Olivia would do.

"And I loved her for it," Haley said softly. Instead of going to sit down in the pew with him, Haley sat at the organ. Nathan wasn't sure she would be able to get through an entire song as there were already tears drenching her face as she held a tissue to her eyes, which besides smudging her waterproof mascara wasn't really doing much. She began playing and then started to sing.

/_ Na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh, it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day_

_You slipped away_

_Was the day _

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Good-bye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oooh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day_

_You slipped away_

_Was the day _

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wakeup_

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't it_

_It wasn't fake, it_

_It happened_

_You passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back _

_The day_

_You slipped away_

_Was the day _

_I found it won't be the same_

_No_

_The day_

_You slipped away_

_Was the day _

_That I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na, na_

_Na, na, na, na ,na_

I miss you/ 

A week later…

Haley had her things packed and took one last look around her hotel room and sighed. She walked down the stairs and put her things in the trunk of the cab and got in the backseat of the cab. The cab driver drove her to Nathan's apartment building. Haley sat there for a few minutes, dreading what she was about to do, but knowing she had to do it. She took a deep breath and opened the door and walked into the building, into the elevator and onto Nathan's floor. She got to his door and knocked on it a few times. There was a bit of shuffling as she heard him scrambling to put things away and tidy up. She smirked at the predictability of it. He opened the door a few seconds later and smiled at her. "Hey," he said breathlessly. Haley walked in and looked around. She looked at the floor and pointed.

"You missed a spot," she teased. He laughed and came over to her. She walked away from him and sat on the couch. She could feel his face falter as he followed her and sat down right beside her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked softly and hesitantly. She shook her head. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that she would meet his gaze. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I'm leaving," she said. He smirked and chuckled. He shook his head in disbelief but then he noticed her serious expression. His face fell and he narrowed his eyes.

"You're leaving?" he asked. He sighed. "Again."

"We both knew this was coming, Nathan," she reminded him.

"I didn't think you would actually leave, especially after the last few days we've spent together," he admited.

"Believe me when I say that I don't want to leave," she said.

"Then why are you?" he asked.

"Because I have to, Nathan. We've already tried this and it didn't work," she said.

"That was in high school, Haley," he pointed out.

"Yeah, it was. When things were simpler and it still didn't work. Now we have careers and separate lives," she said.

"I want you, Hales. I don't care about playing pro. I can always get a job as a coach," he said. Haley shook her head.

"No, Nathan. I am not going to be the one who holds you back from your dream. You have a talent and you need to use it," she said. He sighed as he realized that she was throwing his own words back in his face. The same words he had used to tell her to go on tour.

/Flashback/

"You're an incredible musician, Hales," 17-year-old Nathan Scott told his girlfriend. Haley's face crumpled.

"I want to be with you, Nathan, all the time," Haley said, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around him. He responded and pulled her against him.

"No, you have to do this. I can't believe I'm saying this but I want you to go," he said.

"But if I go, it means leaving you," she said. He cupped her face and forced her to look at him.

"I love you and I want the best for you. I don't want to be the one who stands in the way of pursuing your dreams because I know you would never ask me to walk away from basketball. You've lived your whole life being the dependable and reliable one. Now you have the chance to do something for yourself and I promise you that the world won't end if you do," he said.

"I love you too," she said. He kissed her forehead and kissed her lightly on the lips. He ran his thumb over the smooth skin on her cheek and brushed away a few tears.

"You have a talent and you need to use it," he said and kissed her again.

/End of Flashback/

He nodded. "It was good seeing you again," Haley said, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Yeah, you too," he said softly. Haley ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you, Nathan Scott," she said. Then, she kissed him deeply. He tightened his arms that were now around her.

"I'll miss you too, Haley," he said. But she was already gone.


	8. Change is Constant

**Change is Constant but Some Things Always Remain the Same **(Chapter 8)

One year later…

Haley James looked around her hotel room in North Carolina and sighed at how unfamiliar the sight was. She had stayed in many hotels over the past year and not one had remotely seemed like a place she would have ever chosen to stay in. These days, all of her decisions were made for her. Her managers told her what city she would go to, when to sleep, when to eat, what to sing, etc. and she was really getting tired of it. That's why she knew she was doing the right thing as she signed her name to her letter of resignation. Her manager rattled on her door and entered without waiting for permission.

"So, how's my favourite star doing today?" he asked as he sauntered into the room. Usually, Haley would appreciate his sense of humour but now she saw it for what it really was: patronizing. Without a word, she handed him the paper she had just signed. He read the contents and then looked at her in disbelief.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he asked. Haley smirked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she asked. He shook his head. He tried a few times, unsuccessfully to get her to change her mind.

"Haley, think about what you're doing. You're throwing away your entire career. You've worked so hard for this," he said.

"Yeah, I know. And I know how foolish it is, but this isn't the life I want anymore," Haley said.

"So you're just going to walk away from music?" he asked. Haley shook her head.

"No. I'm walking away from my solo career. I thought that what I wanted was to be a famous singer, singing in clubs all around the world but I was wrong. That's not what I want. I love singing and when I was in Tree Hill, I used to sing at a local club called TRIC and I loved it. It wasn't until I met Chris that I got the idea to be famous. And thinking about now, that's what he wanted for me, for us and for himself. But I never wanted it. I just did it to make him happy," Haley said. Simon looked at her in confusion. "But he's no longer a factor in my life. So I think it's time that I started chasing my real dreams."

"Which lie outsie of music?" Simon asked. Haley shook her head.

"No, they just don't involve going around the world. Growing up, I loved teaching, helping people, writing and singing," Haley said.

"Well, the best of luck to you," he said. Haley shook her head at him.

"I don't want to work under the label anymore," Haley said. Simon looked at her in confusion. "I want to work for it."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I have degrees in business, entertainment and various other parts of music that I never use. I want to use them now," Haley said.

"Haley, you're losing me," he said.

"I want to work in music. I want to use my talent and skills to help others," Haley said. Simon looked at her in surprise.

"You mean you want to work behind the scenes?" he asked. Haley nodded. "As a manager?" Haley shook her head. "As a producer?" Haley nodded. Simon smiled.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Well, Nathan, I'm proud of you," his old high school coach said.

"Thanks, Whitey," he muttered.

"I must say that I can't imagine anyone better to replace me here at Tree Hill High," Whitey continued. Nathan looked at him in shock.

"Does that mean I have the job?" Nathan asked. Whitey smiled.

"Yes. So welcome to a life of headaches, annoying egotistical youths and most of all, making a real difference," Whitey said. Nathan smiled at the coach.

"Thanks," he said shaking Whitey's outstretched hand. "It's not the life I would've chosen but it's better than being dead." Whitey chuckled and Nathan couldn't help but remember what had led him up to this moment.

_Nathan was in the hospital, lying in his bed shaking his head in sheer annoyance. "You have HCM, Mr. Scott. It's a genetic defect that…" Nathan nodded. _

"_I know what it is, Doctor. My father had it," Nathan said. In fact, Dan Scott had died from it. He had been too stubborn. He had continued to play basketball and his stubbornness had cost him his life._

"_Then you understand that your days of playing baskebtall are over?" the doctor asked. Nathan nodded. One thing he was not was his father. Unlike him, he could let go. He knew playing wasn't everything. And even if it was, he was not going to die for it._

A week later…

"You don't believe me?" Peyton asked. Nathan shook his head.

"That goes without saying," he commented.

"Well, why would I lie?" Peyton asked, putting her hands on her hips. They were standing in the kitchen of hers and Lucas' house.

"To stir up trouble, to be mean. Sometimes you don't even have a reason," Nathan replied.

"Well, I'm not lying. Haley is back in town," Peyton said.

"And how do you know that?" Nathan asked.

"Well, when I was out on a walk with Jeanie, I went past the label that Haley works under and guess who walked out the front door," Peyton said. Jeanie was her and Lucas' baby daughter. Peyton was now a stay-at-home mother but still did some artwork and gave it to various businesses around town. There was a contest set up by the label that Haley worked for. Peyton had come up with a killer new emblem for them and had won.

"Haley?" Nathan asked. Peyton scoffed.

"No, Nathan. The Tooth Fairy. Of course, it was Haley," Peyton said sarcastically. Nathan shook his head in disbelief. "You still don't believe me?"

"I'm sorry, Peyton, but no, I don't," Nathan said.

"You're going to be sorry," Peyton commented as she heard the front door open.

"Peyt?" Lucas called.

"We're in the kitchen," Peyton yelled back.

"So, I'm glad that you could tear yourself away from the office to have lunch with us today, Hales," Lucas said as they walked into the kitchen.

"It was no problem, Luke. Honestly, I really miss you guys…" she started but stopped when her eyes locked with Nathan's. "Nathan," she said and smiled.

"Haley," he said, "You're back." He looked at her in amazement.

"Told you so," Peyton said.


	9. Two Fates

**Two Fates Intertwined **(Chapter 9)

Haley woke up and smiled when she saw Nathan watching her with a gleam in his eyes. She yawned and he leaned down and kissed her. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she said to him.

"So how'd you sleep?" he asked. Haley stopped to think for a second. 

"Peacefully," she replied and leaned in for another kiss.

"I missed you," he said as he tightened his arms around her. Haley smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you too," she said seriously. He looked at her. "You know, I imagined a lot of things would happen when I came back."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, propping his head on his on his hand.

"Yeah, but I never expected that last night would've happened," she admitted.

It was three weeks after Haley came back to Tree Hill and Brooke had insisted that she come to her wedding to some doctor at the hospital she worked at. Haley had been hesitant at first since she and Brooke weren't really friends but the thought of realization that Nathan was going to be there convinced her to change her mind. She walked into the church and sat down. Soon the music started, people walked down the aisle. The music started and everyone stood for Brooke's big entrance. 

"_Please join me as we listen to the couple's vows," the priest said. The groom, a Dr. Rowan, sped through the traditional vows, repeating what the priest said. Brooke wiped her face with a kleenix and smiled at him. _

"_I love you, Jack. I was always the one who didn't like relationships because to me they were too messy. My friends teased me and came up with the nickname Brooke 'No Strings' Davis and for a while, I clung to that identity. Then one day, I crashed into a clumsy resident who was carrying a syringe and he stuck me with the needle. It was a sedative that knocked me out cold. Wracked with guilt, the resident carried me to a private hospital room and stayed with me until I woke up. I harpooned him for being so wreckless and even hit him. Even after that, you just looked at me and apologized. It was then that I looked into your eyes and ever since then, I've been drowning in them," Brooke said. She muttered a few words that were incoherent since she was crying as she said them. She cleared her throat and cursed herself. "I love you and I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you," she repeated. _

_After the wedding, everyone cleared out of the church and waited outside to bid farewell to the couple until they arrived at the wedding reception. Then they all went to the parking lot._

_It was then that Haley accidentally crashed into someone and they toppled to the ground. "I'm so sorry," she said to the person beneath her. Nathan chuckled. _

"_It's nice of you to drop by, Hales," he said. Haley looked down and realized it was Nathan. He was laughing his head off as he had his arms around her. He helped her up and she smiled to herself.  
_

"_I was hoping to see you again in a situation where I was actually graceful," she said, smoothing her skirt. He looked at her. _

"_But that wouldn't really be you, would it?" he asked. She whacked him with her purse. "Sorry. You walked right into that one." Then he realized what he said and cracked up again. Haley rolled her eyes and came over to whack him again but he caught her arm. Instead of getting her purse out of her hand, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. _

"Glad we ran into each other again," Haley joked. Nathan's smiled in amusement but then his face grew serious. "Haley, we've been separated numerous times now. We always find our way back to each other and then we get derailed again because we're both stubborn or afraid, but I think it's time we stop dancing around each other and seal the deal," he said. Haley chuckled "Well, what'd you have in mind?" she asked smirking at him flirtaciously. "We should get married already," he replied. Haley sat up and looked back at him. 

"Are you serious?" she asked. 

"Of course I am," he replied.

"Nathan, we just got back together. Don't you think it's a little soon?" she asked. He laughed. "What?"

"Hales, we've always been together. Even when we were apart," he said. Haley wrinkled her nose in confusion. "There's a connection between us. We both feel it. We've been thrown into some pretty outrageous circumstances and somehow we always end up together again. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Our lives always have been and always will be intertwined," he replied.

"I guess that's true," she agreed.

"So what do you say: will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I will," she said.

"Good," he replied, planted a kiss on her mouth and laid her back down.


	10. The Ties That Bind

**The Ties That Bind **(Chapter 10)

"_Nathan, I fall on my face half the time," 16-year-old Haley James complained as her boyfriend led her somewhere. _

"_So?" he asked. _

"_So, that's when I can see where I'm going. Now, you have me blindfolded! Gravity plus me plus blindness equals disaster," Haley said, reaching to the back of her head to try and untie the blindfold. Nathan snickered and grabbed her hands and held them in his hands as he led her the rest of the way. _

"_We're almost there. Just be patient," he said._

"_Fine, but if I trip and bring you down with me, don't say I didn't warn you," Haley said. Nathan laughed. Then, he came over and picked her up. _

"_Well, in that case, I'll carry you the rest of the way," he said. _

"_Ok," she said. Haley put her arms around his neck and snuggled against his chest. He walked for about five more minutes and then put her down gently. He came over behind her and untied the blindfold. He took this opportunity to pulled her closer and leaned down and spilled kisses along her neck, eventually making his way to her mouth. When the kiss ended, Haley smiled as she looked around. Nathan had brought her to a secluded part of the beach. It seemed untouched from the rest of the beach and there were little purple flowers growing all around the grass. "This place is beautiful." _

"_I thought you might like it," he said. _

"_I do. But why did you bring me here?" she asked. He put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. _

"_I wanted to show it to you because this is going to be an important place to us someday in the future," he said. Haley stared at him blankly. _

"_Oh, and what will it be?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him. _

"_Our wedding spot," he replied. Haley turned around in his arms and looked at him for a minute. _

"_You think about that stuff?" she asked. _

"_With other girls, no, I didn't. With you, I do because, Hales, I can't imagine my future without you in it," he said. Haley's smile widened as she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. _

Three months later… (from where chapter nine left off)

The sun shone down on the beach that Sunday. The wind was blowing, but not too much. Everything was just perfect as Haley peeked out of her tent and saw the set up. There were white chairs lined up in two distinct rows with an aisle in between them. There was a little platform that counted as a stage with a piano off to the side. Haley was dressed in a simple white, strapless dress that fell two inches above her knees. She wasn't into the whole long draping train that most brides wore. Knowing her, she'd probably get it caught under a chair and the skirt of the dress would be torn off. She chuckled at the thought.

Brooke, Peyton, Taylor, and Quinn were all dressed in light blue dresses similar to Haley's wedding dress. They all had bouquets of the purple flowers that grew around them, except that they had come from a flower shop in town. Haley put her literally killer shoes on her feet and stood behind her bridesmaids as the music began to play.

Nathan watched as Brooke, Peyton, Taylor and Quinn all walked down the aisle and moved off to Haley's family's side. They lined up. Then the music to "Here Comes the Bride" started to play and Haley began to walk down the aisle. Nathan felt his heart caught in his throat as he watched her. She looked like a vision. Her dress was simple but somehow on Haley it looked elegant. He smiled as he noticed unshed tears in her eyes. He smiled as she neared him and took her hand. Haley smiled up at Derek who had given her away in her father's absence. The priest when through the usual speech and then when it came time for the vows, Nathan took his hand and smiled at her.

"I don't know how many times I've dreamed of this moment. I swore I'd never tell anyone this because most of the time, it's girls who dream of their wedding day, but ever since I met you, Haley, I've thought of the day where we would be tied together in marriage. I even picked out the place at sixteen if you remember the day I brought you here," he said. He paused to look at her as she nodded. There were a few tears running down her face as she smiled at the memory.

"But nothing I dreamt could have compared to today and what I'm feeling standing here with you. I once told you that I would always be there for you. And to that I hold. I will never leave your side and I will love you for the rest of our lives together. I promise to cherish every moment we have together and I love you," he said. Haley's face quivered as tears came streaming down her face but she smiled through them. Now it was her turn to say her vows. She took Nathan's hand, led him over to the piano and sat down bring him down beside her. She removed the sheet music that the player had had and started playing a melody that she had memorized and wrote herself.

/_We met in high school_

_We were in love_

_We were inseparable _

_Things couldn't get much better than that_

_But then our dreams clashed_

_We went our separate ways_

_Pretending we didn't feel the way we did_

_We met years later when things were different_

_I was in hell and you were lost_

_Then you pulled me out of that place_

_We reconnected but were torn apart again_

_A year later I was drawn back to you_

_We had both been through life changes_

_And we literally collided _

_When I think back on the past,_

_I smile because I know that despite the bad things_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_I never knew love could be this way_

_And with your love you showed me_

_A reason to go on/_

Nathan waited for her to stop playing. "I love you, Nathan," she whispered. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and smiled.

"I love you too," Nathan said. Haley smiled and then he winked. "Mrs. Scott." Haley kissed him again.

The End


End file.
